leagueofgentlemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Doove
A sweet young woman trying to get work as an actress. The problem is, whenever it comes time to say her lines she shouts them in an unintelligible manner. Appearance on TV Series 2 She tries out for a Greenwoods Orange Juice commercial with director Jed Hunter, who is stunned by her (and I don't necessarily mean that in a good way). Apparently she does get the part, because various characters quote her commercial in Series 3. Series 3 Pam eventually wins other roles as well, including that of a Nazi in Keith Drop's production of The Diary of Anne Frank. Series 4 She eventually becomes a Shipping forecaster on a radio station as heard in episode one of Series 4. Christmas Special In the Christmas Special, we learn that Pam (and most of the female population of Royston Vasey) is a member of "Solutions" (although this is revealed in Charlie's dream, so it may not be factual). Live Show Appearance Pam appears in both the Drury Lane show and The Pantomime. Drury Lane Pam appears in Act 1 of the Drury Lane Show she is auditioning for a play directed by Mark's character, she does Isabella's Plea from Measure to Measure, in her typical style after the speech the director asks her if she is trained and she said "no" end of scene. Reece only wore the hat and played her with more of a Welsh accent. Pantomime In Act 1 of the Pantomime Pam auditions for the Naivety that Legz Akimbo are putting on, she auditions for the Angel Gabriel, Dave Parkes who is running the auditions says Olly says the Angel will be speaking in tongues, because that's the opposite of what Pam has ever done she says the words perfectly. After 2 other attempts Dave tells Pam she hasn't got the part. She then goes into her typical style and leaves. Inspiration Pam Doove was based on a homeless woman who came into a newsagents that one of the writers was in and said the mixed up gibberish that was used for the character. After she said it, the man at the till said "no", clearly this was a regular event there and she left and went down the row of shops. Trivia * The Orange Juice Sketch was longer, including Pam and Jeff character building and when she rehearses it Pam says it normally but as soon as she is ask to perform she goes but to her gibberish. * Pam was given a back story that somebody has told her that's what acting is and she might lie like that as well. * The League wrote a whole story for her that Greenwoods Orange Juice used her for the advert, which is a big break for Pam and she goes all the way to the top. Category:Series Two characters Category:Series Three characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters Category:The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane characters Category:Characters played by Reece Shearsmith